(a) Technical Field
The technical field relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device may include a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer. A voltage may be applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode to generate an electric field, such that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be oriented to control transmission of incident light for displaying images. Visibility of the displayed images at different positions (or different viewing angles) with respect to the LCD device may be substantially different. As a result, visibility of the displayed images may be unsatisfactory.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of this application. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.